The Sun Fits You
by lunatarimoon
Summary: A Fudou/Haruna fanfic requested by iwillkillforxavierfoster!  Hope you like it...  Explaining the genres chosen...Romance; yup romance about the both of them. Crime; well for a particular someone, this is a crime...their love that is...


_**The Sun Fits You**_

A Fudou/Haruna fanfic requested by **iwillkillforxavierfoster**

**Disclaimer: **I **DO** **NOT** own neither Inazuma Eleven, its characters nor the lyrics used, I **ONLY** own the plot/idea….

Song & Lyrics(Eng. Ver.): Taiyou ga Niau yo - Nana Mizuki

* * *

><p>Haruna's P.O.V<p>

_Though it seems as if you are being weighed down by grief, stop making such a pathetic face  
>And cast away such frivolous things as your Cheap Pride.<br>The sun shines down upon you; come on, let's live_

I've always watched you from afar, when you first appeared, with that arrogant look on your face; I immediately knew that you are different from the boys. You couldn't and wouldn't even cry if you are deeply hurt by someone close to you. The pride of yours that you believed that it is strong are nothing but useless in my eyes.

Under the sun, I want to see a new you, one that is willing to cast away that pride of yours for the team that you are in right now… and for me as well…

* * *

><p>Fudou's P.O.V<p>

_That's right; in all honesty, I want you to smile and have fun.  
>I want you to experience a kind of dazzling Happiness.<br>You have a dream, so don't let anyone ever take it from you._

I noticed your face when I'm tasked to bring the team to Shin Teikoku for a match, your expression then, doesn't suit your face… I longed for you to smile and laugh freely… and do not let anything bring you down…

From when I knew that you had a dream, of becoming a teacher and a soccer club advisor, I hoped that one day we could work side by side, so strive for it and one day I would catch up to you and be by your side.

* * *

><p>Haruna's P.O.V<p>

_Take a deep breath; I want you to tell me all about it right now, I want you to reach out and grab that dream, but I know you need to be patient.  
>Show me a smile thats as amazing as the sun!<em>

I want to know, what is your dream… what did you longed for… but no matter what it is, I want you to be able to attain that dream of yours, even if I am not a part of it. No matter what happens, I wished for your happiness as it would also bring me joy.

I want to see you smile… your gentle smile that none had seen before…it would bring me joy to know that you had attained it… your dream…

* * *

><p>Fudou's P.O.V<p>

_When a building seems to be swallowed in the shadow of another,  
>You mustn't be afraid to look around to the other side, and see the future in your sight. Let's take flight!<em>

It pains me to see that you are feeling down and I can't do anything to help. Even if you are all alone, do not be afraid…I will always protect you… just remember our memories together… right in your heart…

* * *

><p>Haruna's P.O.V<p>

_You are deeply damaged, you've cried and cried, and have gotten tired. But you can't sleep, not anymore.  
>It's frustrating seeing you all alone, I want you to love and I want you to be loved.<em>

When I know of your past, I knew that you would hold onto that pride of yours…

It is frustrating to see that you have bottled your feelings in, it is time to let them out… but I would gladly be by your side…embracing you tightly…so please let me in…to that frozen and scarred heart of yours…

* * *

><p>Fudou's P.O.V<p>

_Make even those long nights fruitful.  
>Doing things, like talking about someone behind their back,<em>

I see those friends of yours by your side all the time, it makes me happy yet jealous… that laughter of yours was not caused by me…but how I loved to hear your laughter…for it is my medicine in this cruel, cold world…

Those gossips that you've heard about me loving you, would always be true…do not let your heart waver by the rest that likes you, I am the only one whom truly loves you…for who you are and not for who you are related to…

* * *

><p>Haruna's P.O.V<p>

_Eventually it becomes something trivial; as you lose your confidence, lose yourself, and just run away.  
>Dont let it get to you! Seize the day! <em>

Even if everything joyous ended, I just want you to remember me…for I will always remember you; your voice, your actions and your beliefs…

Never again lose yourself in darkness for there will always be someone there for you in the future…I will always be waiting for you…

* * *

><p>Fudou's P.O.V<p>

_Glorious Sunshine! _

You alone is my sun…shining brightly in my dull gray sky…

_The sun shines down upon you; come on, let's live!  
>Go and give a Kiss that could even make a goddess jealous.<em>

You are superior than a goddess, with your grace and beauty…

Despite the name of yours, your personality will always bright up my life…I will never forget you, my one true love…

I've longed for your touch…your gentle lips on mine…

* * *

><p>HarunaFudou's P.O.V

_That's a heart-pound and beautiful Happiness.  
>You, certainly, are a person who has traveled firmly through the light found deep within their heart.<br>So surely you can find the true meaning of that radiance.  
>Let's sing a song that can rival even the sun's rapture! <em>

Just from seeing you, will brighten up my day…

You are one that had traveled through difficult times alone…but not anymore…for I am by your side…

Even if the world is ending, I wouldn't even care; with you just by my side…it is all that matters…

My joy would be yours; your happiness would be mine…

Our fate could even be like the star-crossed lovers…separated by one or more, an immediate thought of just namely one; just came and went…

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

Hoped that it is good enough…

I think I sort of made it strange….I think I just contradicted it….

...So…anyone know who's that person that made them that way? Or add in more that you can think of…


End file.
